Libros Malditos
by Cris Snape
Summary: Eran siete. Durante siglos han permanecido ocultos pero ahora que empiezan a salir a la luz, ¿serán capaces de detener su fatal influjo?


**LIBROS MALDITOS**

 **Por Cris Snape**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _El Potterverso es de Rowling. La Magia Hispanii es creación de Sorg-esp._

 _Esta historia participa en el_ _ **Reto de mayo: Magia de borrás**_ _del_ _ **Foro de las Expansiones.**_ _Dicho reto consiste en hacer un crossover entre esta, nuestra querida expansión, y otro universo repleto de magia. Yo he escogido la película_ _ **Hocus Pocus**_ _de Walt Disney Pictures (conocida en España como_ _ **El retorno de las brujas)**_ _para hacer mi crossover. Espero que os guste._

* * *

 _ **En algún lugar secreto. Año 1620.**_

Hana cubrió su cabeza con una túnica roja. La seda se le escurrió entre los dedos y recordó el día en que su padre se la regaló. Acababa de regresar de un largo viaje por Turquía y le entregó el obsequio con una sonrisa en el rostro. Siempre fue un hombre afable y cariñoso y no escatimaba en gastos a la hora de concederle todos sus caprichos. Aquella túnica sin ir más lejos. Su madre la había considerado del todo inapropiada pero, ¿qué importaba? ¿Acaso su actitud no lo estaba siendo también?

Pese a contar con el amor incondicional de su padre, Hana no era tonta. Era la menor de ocho hermanos y posiblemente su dote apenas atraería a hombres de buena condición. Hombres que no podrían complacerla como la complacía su padre. Por ese motivo había decidido escribir su propio destino y estaba allí, escuchando el apasionado discurso de aquella mujer.

Talulla Cavey. Tenía el pelo rubio, los ojos azules y el semblante de un particular tono rosado. No era muy alta, estaba entrada en carnes y poseía una nariz corta y redonda nada bonita. Podría decirse que era fea y sin embargo ejercía sobre todos una atracción que incitaba a cometer toda clase de locuras. Quizá era por su armoniosa voz y por su forma segura y decidida de hablar, o tal vez había llevado a cabo algún embrujo que los mantenía a todos hechizados. La cuestión era que Hana se sentía obnubilada al escucharla y ardía en deseos de hacer todo lo que ella quisiera que hicieran.

Talulla venía de Irlanda. Sus padres eran ingenuos y se había criado pobre pero dichosa. Un día contó como a sus once años había sido arrancada de su hogar para ser llevada a la fuerza a Hogwarts, un lugar que aborrecía con toda su alma. Hana debía reconocer que esa parte no le interesaba. Todos arrastraban sus propias miserias, aunque en su caso nada tenían que ver con el desapego familiar. Y es que a Hana no le interesaba en pasado. Sólo pensaba en el futuro.

Talulla les advirtió que el camino no sería fácil. No podía serlo puesto que les había prometido riquezas, poder e incluso inmortalidad. Les dijo que para alcanzar sus objetivos tendrían que hacer grandes sacrificios, cabiendo la posibilidad de tener que poner en riesgo la incorruptibilidad de sus propias almas. Hana estaba dispuesta. Su madre, mujer estricta donde las haya, repetía constantemente el refrán _"Quien algo quiere, algo le cuesta"._ ¿Acaso no se quejaba siempre de su desobediencia? Pues bien, pronto podría comprobar cómo ponía en práctica sus consejos.

—Hoy finalmente os mostraré lo tesoros largamente prometidos.

Hana dio un respingo. Todos sabían que esa noche sería importante pero no hasta qué punto. Miró a su derecha y vio cómo John Sanderson se inclinaba hacia delante. Era un brujo inglés de aspecto desaseado, rechoncho y con dientes de conejo. Hana lo encontraba físicamente desagradable pero le sabía poseedor de un gran talento mágico y sólo por eso toleraba su presencia.

No era el único brujo extranjero. Ingleses, italianos, franceses, germanos, rusos… Incluso un caballero procedente de las gélidas tierras perdidas en mitad del océano Atlántico escuchaban las palabras de la bruja Cavey, proscrita en su tierra y experta en mantenerse ocultas de aquellos que consideraba indignos de sus enseñanzas.

Talulla guardó silencio unos segundos. Observó a todos sus pupilos y sonrió justo antes de realizar un elegante movimiento de muñeca. De forma instantánea aparecieron siete libros sobre el atril que había frente a ella.

Hana creyó escuchar algunas protestas y se sintió molesta. Algunos no parecían entender la importancia del conocimiento y sólo consideraban tesoros los bienes materiales. Ciertamente el oro o las piedras preciosas podían facilitar enormemente la existencia de cualquiera pero no eran lo más importante, no iban a concederles la inmortalidad ni el poder ni nada realmente duradero. A juzgar por la expresión de la bruja Cavey, también le decepcionó la reacción de algunos de sus seguidores. Pese a ello, no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

—Estos siete libros contienen los secretos de la magia más poderosa jamás conjurada por un hombre o una mujer. Sus cubiertas están fabricadas con piel humana y han sido escritos con sangre.

Hana se estremeció de arriba abajo. Posiblemente era una de las pocas personas allí presentes capaces de comprender hasta que punto esos libros estaban corruptos y malditos. Una persona podría empaparse de su malignidad con sólo leer uno de sus hechizos. Hana sabía que en la biblioteca de su familia había un par de tomos tan peligrosos como aquellos pero nunca los había visto. Ni su padre ni sus hermanos mayores se lo habían permitido jamás, alegando que no estaba preparada para ello.

—Todos sabéis que aún no ha llegado el momento de utilizarlos. Sólo nos sumergiremos en sus hojas cuando el mundo entero se suma en el caos más absoluto, cuando la desesperanza lo inunde todo y los pobres mortales se vuelvan hacia nosotros en busca de ayuda.

Más gestos desalentados. Hana sabía que algunos de sus compañeros deseaban actuar ya, que no eran pacientes en absoluto. Talulla también pareció percatarse de aquellos rostros desilusionados.

—Hasta que ese día llegue, debemos mantener los libros separados. Cada uno de ellos tendrá un guardián que escogeré personalmente entre mis más fieles compañeros —Talulla sonrió, cogió uno de los libros y se lo tendió al brujo de las tierras del Norte. Su aspecto era tan frío y etéreo como debía ser el paisaje de su hogar—. Ocúltalo y espera mi llamada.

El brujo asintió y sin más desapareció. Hana se sentía fascinada y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que la bruja Cavey también confiara en ella. Había trabajado duro, había demostrado su lealtad y su compromiso, comprendía mejor que nadie cómo funcionaba aquella magia. No podía quedarse fuera.

Talulla agarró otro libro y se acercó a una mujer pálida. Venía de la tierra de los vampiros y, demonios, Hana siempre había pensado que era uno de ellos.

—Ocúltalo y espera mi llamada.

La bruja también asintió y no tardó en marcharse. Talulla regresó al atril, cogió otro libro y entornó los ojos para observar a los presentes. Finalmente se colocó frente a John Sanderson.

—Ocúltalo y espera mi llamada.

A Hana no le extrañó que lo hubiera escogido. En alguna ocasión habían llevado a cabo juntos misiones que Talulla les había encomendado y no existía brujo más bravo que él. Claro que sintió un poco de decepción cuando lo eligió a él. Por un momento pensó que caminaba hacia ella y la emoción que la embargó fue tan fuerte que estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar.

—Ocúltalo y espera mi llamada.

Debía haberse distraído más de la cuenta porque apenas había sido consciente de cómo la bruja Cavey iba en busca de otro libro y se lo tendía. A ella. A Hana Bennasar. Apenas pudo asentir y desaparecerse. Cuando estuvo junto al río Tajo, en el lugar en el que siempre se aparecía, tuvo bien claro dónde ocultaría en libro. Un libro que olía a muerte y que tenía un enorme ojo azul que la miraba fijamente como atravesándole el alma.

* * *

 _ **Casa de los Bennasar, Toledo. Junio de 2017.**_

A Guille le gustaba _Cuarto Milenio._ Todos los domingos por la noche se sentaba frente al televisor con un bol de palomitas recién hechas y disfrutaba del programa como si fuera un niño pequeño. Alina le acompañaba más por inercia que por otra cosa pero aquel reportaje especial para conmemorar los doce años de vida del programa la habían dejado pensativa.

Aunque procuraba no traerse el trabajo a casa, Alina era incapaz de dejar a un lado la investigación que estaba llevando a cabo. Estaba relacionada con los Libros Malditos, una serie de siete tomos sobre magia oscura que en algún momento del siglo XVII se habían perdido para siempre. Claro que era un "para siempre" bastante relativo puesto que tres meses atrás, dos brujos arqueólogos islandeses habían descubierto uno de ellos en el valle de Thingvellir.

Era un libro inconfundible. La documentación de la época señalaba que todos y cada uno de ellos tenía en su portada un ojo humano que miraba fijamente a aquel que pretendía leerlo. El libro de Islandia tenía su correspondiente ojo y, aunque aún no lo habían abierto para comprobar cuál era su contenido, rezumaba magia negra en cada centímetro cuadrado.

Dicho descubrimiento podría no haber sido más que una anécdota para ella si no fuera por su propio trabajo en el Ministerio de Magia. Algún tiempo atrás, Alina había hallado entre antiguos documentos de su familia un pergamino perfectamente enrollado perteneciente a Hana Bennasar, una pariente que había muerto sin descendencia en el año 1621. En ella se relataba sin mucho detalle una especie de cónclave mágico y se mencionaban varios libros repartidos en distintas zonas del mundo.

Uno de ellos había ido a parar a las tierras heladas del Norte. Incluso el más tonto hubiera relacionado el hallazgo de Thingvellir con eso. Otro había sido entregado a una mujer que posiblemente llegó desde Transilvania. El tercero había sido entregado a un brujo inglés de apellido Sanderson. Y el cuarto había sido para Hana Bennasar. Nada se sabía de los otros tres.

Al principio Alina pensó que aquel documento carecía de importancia. Si alguien formaba parte de grupos de brujos que practicaban la magia negra en la clandestinidad, ¿por qué describirlo todo en un pergamino? Después había estudiado un poco la historia de Hana Bennasar. La bruja había muerto cuando apenas tenía veinte años y en los registros familiares no se la tenía por una persona especialmente inteligente y sin embargo todo parecía indicar que había tenido en su poder uno de los Libros Malditos.

Mientras veía el programa de _Cuarto Milenio_ y escuchaba la historia real y la leyenda relacionadas con el Monasterio de Santa María de Sisla y el posterior palacio allí construido, Alina sintió algo en su pecho. Era la sensación que la embargaba cada vez que estaba a punto de descubrir algo nuevo, la sensación que la hizo triunfar en sus años como jugadora de quidditch. Era anticipación, dicha, orgullo… Porque a lo mejor no sabía qué era exactamente lo que sabía pero estaba claro que sabía algo.

Dejó a Guillermo sólo antes de que terminara el programa. Él protestó vagamente pero estaba claro que prefería seguir disfrutando con su visionado. Alina por su parte no se lo pensó dos veces. Bajó a la biblioteca, cogió los libros con los árboles genealógicos y buscó a los Bennasar de principios del siglo XVII.

Allí estaba Hana, la última en nacer y la primera en morir. También estaban cuatro de sus hermanos que partieron en busca de gloria y nunca regresaron, el primogénito y heredero de toda la fortuna y los dos que decidieron convertirse en frailes y estuvieron…

¡Oh, sí! En el Monasterio de Santa María de Sisla.

Alina apenas era capaz de controlar sus pensamientos. Todo encajaba. El relato de Hana Bennasar, el libro encontrado en Islandia, las rarezas de Sisla… Era un lugar mágico, uno de los puntos telúricos más importantes de la Península. Ese dato era totalmente objetivo y Alina lo sabía de primera mano. Por algo Felipe II se había planteado construir allí su lugar de retiro durante su lucha por cerrar lo que él consideraba Puertas del Infierno.

Podía imaginárselo perfectamente. Hana Bennasar regresando a Toledo después de su reunión y buscando un sitio para ocultar un Libro Maldito. No debió llevarle mucho tiempo decidir que el Monasterio era el lugar idóneo. A lo mejor no era muy lista pero lo más posible era que sus propios hermanos le hubieran contado las bondades del lugar y estuviera allí.

Alina estaba muy emocionada, más de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo. Tanto era así que no dudó en ponerse en contacto con Catalina Gutiérrez, su compañera más cercana entre todos los inefables.

* * *

 _ **Restos del Palacio de Sisla, esa misma noche.**_

—Seguro que a tu marido no le ha sentado bien que te escapes de casa a estas horas.

Catalina era una buena persona. Tenía unos sesenta años y era una mujer atractiva y de aspecto un tanto etéreo. Alina sabía que había estado involucrada en asuntos muy espinosos e incluso había conocido a su tío Naím, aunque nunca hablaba de ello porque, como tantas otras cosas relacionadas con los inefables, era algo secreto. Uno de sus escasos atributos negativos era que tendía a cotillear más de la cuenta aunque no solía hacerlo con mala intención.

—Seguro que al tuyo tampoco.

Catalina alzó las cejas, resopló y se encogió de hombros.

—Emiliano siempre se acuesta muy temprano, ya lo sabes. Tiene esa manía tan tonta de montar en bicicleta todas las mañanas.

—Se llama hacer deporte, mujer.

—Es una pérdida de tiempo. Conozco un par de hechizos que le podrían mantener en forma sin todo ese teatrillo.

Alina se rió y agitó la cabeza. Se encontraban en lo que años atrás debió ser el jardín del palacio. La vegetación había crecido por todo el perímetro salvo en una zona circular, tal y como habían señalado en el programa de televisión. Alrededor de dicho círculo, y acompañados por dos cipreses cada uno, unos sillones de piedra adornados con los más exquisitos azulejos de su época, dotaban al lugar de un aspecto misterioso.

Durante sus años de formación, Alina había estudiado a los masones. La mayoría de ellos eran _muggles_ pero a lo largo del tiempo algunos brujos se habían unido a la organización. La que fuera dueña del Palacio de Sislas durante un tiempo fue masona y todo el mundo sabía que en aquel lugar se habían llevado a cabo numerosas reuniones y, a Alina no le cabía la menor duda, habían contado con un mago entre sus filas. Era imposible que simples _muggles_ hubieran sido capaces de detectar un lugar tan mágico como aquel.

—Aquí apesta a magia negra —Dijo Catalina al tiempo que arrugaba el morro.

—Eso es más que evidente.

Las dos mujeres estaban en el centro del círculo. Después de aplicar numerosos hechizos en todos los rincones de la propiedad y de encontrarse con una docena de fantasmas bastante esquivos, descubrieron que ese punto estaba totalmente contaminado por una fuerza extraña y en absoluto positiva.

—Podría tratarse de un portal.

—No lo creo —Alina repasó mentalmente sus conocimientos sobre la historia del lugar—. Felipe II examinó este paraje antes de decidir que su monasterio se construiría en El Escorial. Si los brujos de su séquito hubieran detectado una, como ellos las llamaban, Puerta del Infierno, este sitio sería muy distinto.

Catalina asintió.

—¿Entonces?

—Creo que es el libro.

Al decirlo en voz alta se volvió más real. Catalina entornó los ojos y la miró con atención, consciente de que Alina tenía experiencia en esos menesteres.

—He estado en contacto con algunos libros peligrosos y la sensación que tengo ahora mismo es muy similar.

Tenía todo el vello de punta y una aprensión en el pecho que apenas le dejaba respirar. La magia negra era muy tentadora pero tenía consecuencias en todos los aspectos. Físico, mental y espiritual.

—Pongámonos manos a la obra.

Alina asintió. Sabía que su comportamiento había sido un tanto impulsivo y que podrían haber llevado esa misión a la luz del día, pero fue incapaz de contenerse. Encontrar uno de los Libros Malditos era algo que cualquier inefable querría hacer y llegar hasta allí no había sido tan difícil. Había bastado con un par de hechizos para despistar a los militares que vigilaban la zona y a sus perros guardianes. Además, una vez que sabías qué y dónde buscar, todo era mucho más rápido y sencillo.

—Comprobaré qué hechizos protectores están presentes en el lugar. Hana Bennasar perteneció a mi familia así que la magia que usó está en nuestros Libros de Ensalmos.

Catalina asintió. No era ni mucho menos una bruja de primera generación pero siempre miraba a Alina con expresión embobada cuando surgía el tema de la magia antigua. Alina por su parte se concentró en su labor y comprobó que Hana había tomado sus precauciones. Afortunadamente estaba mucho más versada en asuntos mágico que su pariente y no tardó en liberar el lugar de diversos hechizos y encantamientos.

—¿Y ahora?

—Toca cavar.

—¿Cavar? —Catalina pareció espantada—. ¿Con una pala?

—Yo había pensado en usar la varita pero si prefieres hacerlo al estilo _muggle_ , estaré encantada de mirar.

Catalina pareció indignada un instante y le dio un golpe en el hombro.

—Eres una bruja.

—Gracias por el cumplido.

Intercambiaron una sonrisa y comenzaron a retirar tierra. Con cuidado, suponiendo que el libro estaría a cierta profundidad. Efectivamente, cinco metros después vieron un cofre de metal bastante oxidado que no estaba hechizado ni falta que hacía. El hedor a magia oscura, y Catalina podía sentirlo aunque Alina no, la hizo vomitar.

—Es absolutamente repugnante.

—Siempre he encontrado que tu don es fascinante aunque ahora mismo no te envidio nada.

—No lo hagas. Llevemos esa cosa al Ministerio y volvamos a casa. A lo mejor puedo despertar a Emiliano y contarle lo que ha pasado.

Alina asintió. Hizo levitar el cofre que sin duda contenía el Libro Maldito, cubrieron el agujero para no dejar huella de su presencia y fueron hasta Madrid volando en escoba. No podían arriesgarse con la aparición. No podían arriesgarse con nada, en realidad.

* * *

 _ **Ministerio de Magia. Días después.**_

Lilja Hinriksson era una bruja altísima, de piel blaquísima y ojos azulísimos. Todo en ella parecía superlativo, desde su cuerpo delgado y estilizado hasta su ropa elegante y de corte clásico. Era joven y mostraba un ánimo serio y responsable propio de mujeres de más edad. Su actitud no invitaba a demostrar demasiadas confianzas con ella y era extraordinariamente metódica en su trabajo. A Alina le caía bien. Colaborar con ella estaba siendo una experiencia muy interesante y estimulante y estaba convencida de que ambas consideraban que formaban un buen equipo.

A Alina le hubiera gustado que Catalina les ayudara pero los respectivos jefazos de inefables islandeses e hispanii decidieron que cuanta menos gente interviniera en el asunto, mejor. Así pues, la misión era cosa de Lilja, Alina y una bruja rumana a la que acababan de conocer.

Nicoleta Dalca era totalmente distinta a Lilja. Apenas llegaba al metro y medio de altura, tenía el pelo negro, los ojos oscuros y la piel morena. También estaba delgada pero su forma de caminar era brusca, casi masculina, y tendía a hablar a voces y a reír a carcajadas. Era una mujer mayor aunque su ánimo alegre la hacía parecer más joven. Alina pensó que Lilja la trataría con condescendencia (vete a saber por qué) pero en cuanto se pusieron manos a la obra descubrió que se compenetraban a la perfección.

Nicoleta era una experta en la historia y la magia de Transilvania. Posiblemente nadie en el mundo sabía más sobre vampiros que ella e incluso había publicado tres libros al respecto. Durante una temporada fue profesora en Durmstrang pero lo dejó porque no toleraba la presencia de los niños. Alina sospechaba que a Lilja le pasaba lo mismo porque, aunque no hizo comentario alguno, se le notó en la cara lo que pensaba. Y mira que era complicado leer las expresiones de esa mujer.

Habían pasado toda la mañana hablando sobre las personas que habían adquirido los Libros Malditos en el siglo XVII. Lilja afirmaba desconocer la identidad del brujo islandés que llevó el suyo hasta Thingvellir y Alina les había hablado sobre Hana. En ese momento, Nicoleta estaba agitando la varita con movimientos nerviosos mientras balbuceaba algunas palabras que los hechizos traductores identificaban como palabrotas.

—¡Eso es! —Exclamó al tiempo que golpeaba una mesa con la palma de la mano—. En Rumanía tenemos documentadas las biografías de los brujos que se han dedicado a la magia oscura. Bueno, a los que hemos pillado, ya sabéis —Más movimientos de varita y más palabras masculladas hasta que finalmente hizo aparecer un grueso pergamino atado con un cordel rojo—. Yo los he estudiado a todos. Encuentro que su magia es fascinante. Desagradable, sí. Impresionante, también.

Lilja alzó una ceja. Alina sonrió y no consideró que sus palabras tuvieran nada negativo. ¿Quién no se había sentido atraído por la magia oscura alguna vez? ¿Quién no había sentido cierta admiración por el talento de brujos como el temible Grindelwald?

—En el año 1632, mis colegas inefables en colaboración con los aurores lograron capturar y ejecutar a una bruja llamada Ecaterina Negrescu. Había asesinado a numerosas personas porque consideraba que su sacrificio podría volverla inmortal. Se dice que poseía un libro con hechizos muy oscuros y que lo mantenía oculto en la cueva de Scariosoara, lugar que no fue descubierto por los _muggles_ hasta el siglo XIX —Nicoleta se puso en pie como si estuviera dispuesta a marcharse en ese mismo—. No se pierde nada por ir a echar un vistazo. Si el libro estuviera allí, quizá encontremos información que nos ayude a dar con el resto.

—No todos los brujos encargados de los Libros Malditos han de ser tan torpes como… —Lilja miró a Alina de forma significativa e interrumpió la frase—. También debemos investigar al brujo inglés, John Sanderson.

—¿Eso significa que debemos llamar a los ingleses? —A Nicoleta parecía disgustarle enormemente la idea—. No es por nada pero siempre se están mirando el ombligo.

Lilja y Alina intercambiaron una mirada. La verdad es que a nadie le apetecía tener a más brujos metiendo las narices en aquel asunto. No hasta que no fuese absolutamente necesario.

—No será difícil obtener información sobre ese brujo sin necesidad de avisarles —Dijo Alina—. Si la cosa se complica, ya veremos qué hacer.

Nicoleta asintió, conforme con sus palabras. Lilja se lo pensó un poco más pero también se mostró de acuerdo con sus dos compañeras. Una vez establecidos sus siguientes pasos, no les quedaba más que seguir con la investigación. De momento tenían dos libros. Sería maravilloso encontrar los cinco restantes. Claro que si lo lograban podrían surgir numerosos problemas pero ya los solucionarían llegado el momento.

* * *

 _ **Sibiu, Transilvania. Unos días más tarde.**_

—¡Me encanta, muchachas! ¡Me encanta!

Nicoleta estaba loca de emoción. No paraba de moverse y hasta Lilja sonreía ante tanto espasmo y gritito. A Alina le recordaba a Nadia justo antes de darse un paseo en escoba voladora.

—Entendedme. Es un espanto y hasta creo que el alma de algún desafortunado _muggle_ está atrapada en su interior, de ahí ese ojo que se mueve y te mira, pero es fascinante. Tanto conocimiento, tanto poder…

—No irás a volverte majara —Dijo Lilja con mucha seriedad—. No me gustaría tener que matarte pero ya sabes que lo haría sin mucha dificultad.

Nicoleta se quedó sería un instante y luego agitó las manos.

—¡Cómo eres, mujer! —Se inclinó sobre la mesa para acercarse a ella—. ¿Es que no habéis empezado a analizar el vuestro?

—Pues sí —Lilja alzó la cabeza—. Estamos de acuerdo en lo del alma atrapada pero no nos parece en absoluto fascinante.

—¿No? Pero si tiene unos hechizos sobre resurrección que son…

—¡Nicoleta! —Lilja pareció espantada—. Ni lo menciones.

—No te pongas así. Ni que estuviera sugiriendo que usemos uno de esos hechizos —Consciente de que era imposible que su amiga islandesa rebajase el tono, miró a Alina—. ¿Tú ya has mirado el tuyo?

—No es mío.

—Ya me entiendes —Nicoleta resopló—. ¿Lo habéis abierto? ¿Lo habéis empezado a leer?

Era una pregunta perfectamente lógica y a Alina casi le dio vergüenza reconocer que no, que ella no había vuelto a ver el libro desde que lo encontraron en tierras toledanas. No se sentía preparada para enfrentarse a él. No quería verse intoxicada por su maldad ahora que tenía a una familia encantadora esperándola en casa. No se lo merecían, ni ellos ni la propia Alina. En años anteriores ya había tenido suficiente magia casi negra, gracias.

—Mis compañeros se están ocupando de él.

—¿Por qué?

Alina dudó antes de responder. Lilja se le adelantó.

—Es madre.

Y eso al parecer lo aclaraba todo porque Nicoleta boqueó como si fuera un pez moribundo y el tema quedó aparcado. Alina sintió la necesidad de protestar por algo aunque no sabía muy bien por qué. Y puesto que se había generado un momento bastante tenso, retomó la conversación para llevarla hasta el asunto que las había llevado a ese rincón del mundo.

—Creo que sé dónde puede estar el cuarto libro.

Lilja y Nicoleta la miraron con los ojos muy abiertos. Los asuntos relacionados con la maternidad quedaron en el olvido. Alina se sintió satisfecha al provocar semejante reacción y comentó con sus compañeras sus últimos descubrimientos.

—John Sanderson abandonó Inglaterra en el año 1621. Los aurores le consideraban sospechoso de la muerte de un grupo de _muggles_ y huyó a Estados Unidos. No se sabe mucho de lo que hizo hasta que contrajo matrimonio en 1624. La pareja se instaló en Salem y tuvieron tres hijas. Winifred, Mary y Sarah. Pese a que los _muggles_ de la época estaban obsesionados con la brujería, los cinco miembros de la familia fueron capaces de ejercer la magia sin ser descubiertos. Vivían prácticamente apartados de la sociedad y estaban obsesionados con la inmortalidad y la juventud eterna.

Alina hizo una pausa. No había sido fácil averiguar todo aquello pero un par de hechizos desmemorizantes aquí y unos encantamientos de camuflaje allá, daban resultados espectaculares.

—El matrimonio Sanderson murió y sus hijas heredaron la casa. Las dos pequeñas parecían sufrir alguna clase de retraso mental aunque eran poseedoras de dos talentos peculiares. La mediana poseía un olfato extraordinario y la menor hechizaba con su canto. Winifred, la mayor, era la más inteligente y talentosa y también la más malvada. Era tan obsesiva como sus padres y se dice que poseía un libro con un ojo en su portada.

Lilja y Nicoleta dieron un respingo.

—En el año 1693 secuestraron y asesinaron a una niña del pueblo. Los vecinos las capturaron y ahorcaron pero antes de morir Winifred consiguió lanzar un conjuro que permitiría su vuelta a la vida temporal si se cumplían una serie de factores. Por lo visto, si durante la noche de Halloween una virgen encendía una vela negra que Winifred utilizaban en sus rituales, las tres volverían a la vida por unas horas, pudiendo alcanzar la inmortalidad si robaban el aliento vital de algún niño.

—No me digas que pasó —Nicoleta parecía tan nerviosa como antes.

—Efectivamente —Alina les mostró los recortes de un periódico de Estados Unidos—. En el año 93, unos chicos _muggles_ se las apañaron para resucitar a las tres brujas. Ciertamente fue un milagro lo que ocurrió porque también consiguieron derrotarlas sin ayuda de ningún brujo.

Lilja y Nicoleta apenas se creyeron aquello, ni siquiera cuando leyeron los hechos con sus propios ojos.

—Las tres brujas parecen desaparecidas para siempre pero nuestros colegas de Estados Unidos han resultado ser unos tontos de remate.

—¿Por qué?

—No se hicieron cargo del libro. Está allí, en la casa museo que unos _muggles_ regentan en el mismísimo Salem.

Sus compañeras agitaron las cabezas, incrédulas. Llegadas a ese punto, lo más correcto sería avisar a las autoridades correspondientes pero si habían resultado ser tan incompetentes, ¿por qué no tomar otro camino? Uno mucho más satisfactorio. Y con diferencia.

* * *

 _ **Salem, Estados Unidos. Poco después.**_

Alina estaba acostumbrada a que los museos fuesen lugares limpios y organizados. Por ese motivo frunció el ceño cuando estuvieron en el interior de esa vieja casa de madera de Salem. Todo estaba cubierto de polvo y telarañas y había decenas de bichos muertos y ratas rondando cada rincón del edificio. Ciertamente resultaba pintoresco y quizá por eso atraía a algunos turistas, aunque no parecía estar pasando por su mejor momento.

Alina iluminaba la estancia con la varita. Sus compañeras de trabajo hacían lo propio, examinando con interés el mobiliario y los diversos utensilios repartidos por aquí y por allá. Como en la casa de todos los brujos que se preciaban de serlo, todo giraba alrededor de la chimenea y el fuego del hogar. Era enorme e incluso tenía cenizas en su interior como si alguien la hubiera encendido recientemente. Tenía una repisa fabricada con madera de roble sobre la que descansaban un montón de botes mugrientos cuyo interior apenas se distinguía.

El segundo punto neurálgico era la mesa. Grande, también hecha con roble, estaba sujeta por cuatro patas robustas y de aspecto un tanto retorcido. Había cuatro sillas malamente colocadas aquí y allá con una pinta bastante más enclenque y dos jaulas de hierro pendían del techo. Una escalera daba acceso a la parte superior donde sin duda debieron dormir las brujas en su momento. Olía mal, como si las ventanas no se hubieran abierto en mucho tiempo, y la humedad hacía el ambiente casi irrespirable. Por lo demás, la estancia era sobria y pobre en ornamentación.

No les costó nada ver el libro. Estaba colocado en un atril junto a la chimenea, oculto a la vista de todos. Hasta ahora, John Sanderson era el único brujo que no lo había escondido en lugares mágicamente importantes ni había usado hechizos protectores para tal fin. De hecho, a Alina le sorprendió comprobar que en esa casa apenas quedaban vestigios de magia, posiblemente los restos de la que usaron las hermanas Sanderson en el año 93.

—¡Aquí estás! —Fue Nicoleta la primera en acercarse a él. El libro se ajustaba a la descripción de los ya descubiertos aunque éste tenía el ojo cerrado—. Antes de llevárnoslo, debemos pensar qué vamos a hacer con él.

Lilja y Alina se miraron. Aquel era un punto de suma importancia. Durante una de las conversaciones que habían mantenido a raíz de tan espinoso asunto, las inefables habían sacado una conclusión clara: no podían juntar los libros. Tras investigar la figura de Talulla Cavey y no encontrar prácticamente ninguna información sobre ella, creyeron conveniente ser prudentes. En el pergamino encontrado en la casa de los Bennasar quedó claro que la bruja planeaba algo y que volver a reunir los Libros Malditos en un mismo enclave era una parte fundamental de dichos planes. Por eso debían mantenerlos separados. Incluso si lograban encontrar los otros tres, no podían colocarlos en el mismo lugar.

—Conozco a una inefable de aquí —Lilja hizo un gesto con la cabeza—. Es de confianza y podría ocuparse de este libro sin que sus compañeros intervengan demasiado.

Alina seguía sin querer que hubiera más partes involucradas en aquel misterio pero lo que su compañera decía tenía lógica. Posiblemente era una de las escasas opciones que tenían.

—No me gusta la gente de este país —Nicoleta había arrugado la nariz—. Mi bisabuela vino aquí en busca de trabajo hace ya mucho tiempo y tuvo que huir porque no permitían que se relacionara con mi bisabuelo _muggle._ Tanto presumir de que su colegio de Salem lo fundaron una bruja, un enano y un _muggle_ para nada.

—El gobierno mágico tuvo que tomar esas medidas por pura necesidad —Lilja hablaba con calma—. Ahora mismo la situación es distinta y en cualquier caso yo no estoy hablando de confiar en el gobierno, si no de mi conocida.

—Tal vez poner el libro en manos de una sola persona sea más arriesgado que hablar con las autoridades —Señaló Alina—. El poder podría resultarle tentador.

Lilja se quedó pensativa un instante y negó con la cabeza.

—Ella no. Os aseguro que se encargará de custodiarlo pero no va a leerlo. Quizá con el tiempo podremos investigarlo nosotras misas.

Alina miró a Nicoleta. La mujer no quitaba los ojos del Libro Maldito, el número cuatro. Resultaba curioso que los libros hubieran permanecido ocultos tanto tiempo y que más de la mitad hubieran salido a la luz en tan poco tiempo. Más que curioso, era sospechoso y acababa de darse cuenta. ¿Cómo había sido tan obtusa?

—¿Y si son ellos?

No quiso pronunciar esas palabras en voz alta pero al hacerlo atrajo la atención de sus compañeras, que la miraron con los ojos entornados y expresión intrigada. Más la de Nicoleta que la de Lilja. Alina se vio impelida a hablar.

—Me refiero a los libros. ¿Y si quieren ser encontrados?

Por un momento temió que fueran a decirle que aquello era una tontería pero ninguna de sus dos acompañantes se tomó a broma sus palabras. De hecho, Lilja pareció preocupada y Nicoleta se alejó un poco del libro. Las tres sabían bien que los objetos mágicos eran capaces de hacer que sucedieran cosas.

—Incluso podría ser cosa de algún mago tenebroso, alguien que haya escuchado hablar de ellos y desee apropiarse de los cuatro.

—Pero si hemos llegado hasta John Sanderson ha sido de forma casual —Lilja se había cruzado de brazos.

—Lo sé, pero… —Alina se estremeció. Estaba a más de tres metros de distancia del Libro Maldito y sentía toda la piel de gallina—. Son muy poderosos.

—Son solo libros —Dijo Nicoleta aunque no parecía muy convencida de ello.

—Mi casa es sólo una casa y os aseguro que tiene mucho que decir sobre la gente que habita en su interior —Alina estuvo a punto de sonreír al recordar las particularidades de la ancestral edificación.

Las tres se quedaron en silencio durante largos minutos. Casi esperaban que el libro abriera su ojo para indicarles que hacer a continuación pero éste permanecía inmóvil, dormido. Finalmente Alina suspiró y se dirigió directamente a Lilja.

—Confío en ti. Si crees que esa inefable puede custodiar el libro, lo mejor que puedes hacer es llamarla.

Lilja asintió y miró a Nicoleta, quien se limitó a encogerse de hombros. La bruja islandesa se alejó, dispuesta a proceder en ese mismo momento. Alina se acercó un poco más al Libro Maldito, hasta quedar justo al lado de su compañera rumana.

—¿Tienes alguna pista nueva?

—He averiguado que Ecaterina Negrescu tuvo una amante —Nicoleta se abrazó a sí misma. Aunque a simple vista pareciera que la maldad de los libros no la afectaba demasiado, en ese momento tenía el vello erizado—. Una bruja de origen vikingo que supuestamente tenía un dragón como mascota. Negrescu se carteaba con ella y la llamaba Freya. Por el momento, no sé nada más.

—Esa amante no tenía por qué estar relacionada con Talulla Cavey.

—Lo sé pero es lo único que tengo —Nicoleta se encogió de hombros—. Ecaterina estaba demasiada corrompida y no parece que tuviera demasiada vida social. Parece que sólo se relacionaba con la gente cuando quería matarlos.

Alina tuve que reírse. Su compañera la miró con disgusto un segundo, hasta que comprendió que sus palabras habían tenido algo de gracia. Por eso completó su frase con sorna.

—¿Qué se puede esperar de los magos tenebrosos, querida Alina?

—Intentar dominar todo el mundo y planear los asesinatos de tus enemigos no deja mucho tiempo para ser simpática.

La charla se vio interrumpida cuando Lilja regresó junto a ella. Tenía los labios apretados y las mejillas un poco rojas. No demasiado, no fuera a notársele que estaba seriamente enfadada.

—Mi compañera no tardará en venir —Dijo con cara de pocos amigos—. Se llama Abigail Clark y me veo en la obligación de decíos que no le ha sentado bien que viniéramos a husmear sin permiso de su ministerio.

—No sé de qué te sorprendes —Nicoleta se alejó definitivamente del libro. Alina hizo lo mismo—. Son estadounidenses.

—Deja eso, ¿quieres?

La bruja hizo un gesto y decidió no provocar más a Lilja. La conversación mantenida con la tal Abigail la había puesto de mal humor y no era preciso provocar una discusión inútil. Alina se acercó a una de las ventanas cuyos cristales estaban repletos de mugre y echó un vistazo a las lejanas luces de la pequeña ciudad de Salem.

Se preguntaba qué pasaría en las semanas venideras. No estaba segura de lo que estaba ocurriendo pero sabía que estaba pasando algo. Y esa vez no era positivo en absoluto. Se sintió tan preocupada que incluso se arrepintió de haber encontrado el pergamino de su pariente lejana porque, ¿y si un descubrimiento aparentemente inofensivo ocasionaba más problemas que mejorías en su vida?

Sólo el tiempo diría lo que podría llegar a pasar.

* * *

 _ **Irlanda. Ahora.**_

—Sigue así, pequeño. Despierta a tus hermanos, mi amor.

El ojo era verde y estaba ligeramente rasgado. De haber podido hacerlo, hubiera gritado de pura desesperación. Podía sentir todo el odio y el sufrimiento que la magia había ocasionado desde el principio de los tiempos. Podía sentir cómo se asfixiaba ante la condena eterna a la cual estaba sometido y deseaba hacer algo para detener a esa mujer pero era imposible. Sólo era capaz de obedecer, de dejar que los hechizos más oscuros jamás creados ejercieran su influencia sobre el tiempo y el espacio y buscases a sus hermanos.

Por un momento recordó el momento en que era algo más que un Libro Maldito. Recordó las tierras áridas y el calor del sol y escuchó las voces de sus hermanos. Estuvo a punto de volver a aquel instante tan lejano del tiempo pero la voz de la bruja le hizo regresar al aquí y al ahora.

—Llámalos, pequeño. Pronto estaremos todos juntos. Pronto seremos dueños de todo.

Y él sólo obedeció.

* * *

 _Y como he disfrutado mucho escribiendo, voy a dejarlo aquí para así tener una puerta abierta por si me apetece retomar la trama. Espero que os haya gustado y siento el retraso pero es que he tenido mucho lío._

 _Mil besetes._


End file.
